


Lucien: Punishment

by murasakitou



Series: MLQC Themed: Punishment [1]
Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reads Like Dubious Consent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, neglect play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 12:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19668502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakitou/pseuds/murasakitou
Summary: I woke up naked, chained and blindfolded by Lucien. He was upset about something I did. If I want him to end my punishment, I must figure out what it was.Lucien's version and part 1 of 4 of a planned punishment themed story.





	Lucien: Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Space-Trashlord for looking over the fic for me and Coronis for helping me fix my mistakes and Lucien’s characterization to make sure he’s in character.
> 
> Thank you for those on Thots of Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice who suggested and brainstormed with me for the main conflict point in the story.
> 
> Part of the NSFW MLQC discord: https://discord.gg/sn45jhB [must be 18+ to join]

Waking up was difficult, as my mind was foggy and it refused to clear. My mouth felt dry and my back was sore. The bed felt different than usual, maybe even a bit lumpy. A fleeting thought about the bed appeared, but my groggy mind was unable to hold on to it. Perhaps I should get a drink, it will help me clear my head, but it felt like far too much effort to get up.

My eyes fluttered open, but instead of being greeted by the light shining in from outside my windows, all I could see was darkness. Did I sleep through the day? Was it night time already?

No. Even if it was night time, this was still too dark. Loveland City was known for its night view, the skyline filled with skyscrapers and buildings that keep their colorful lights on throughout the night. I had even produced a special report on how this affects the environment and residents of the city as a whole.

My heart started racing, anxious at the odd lack of light. I needed to move, needed to get out. Something is not right. Maybe it was just a blackout? I tried to rationalize it, but it seems too dark even for a blackout. I sat up quickly, needing to figure this out. And that’s when I heard it.

Clinks echoed.

In that instant, the fog cleared my mind completely. It wasn’t that the room was abnormally dark. I could feel it now, there was something soft pressing against my eyes and wrapping around to the back of my head. It was obstructing my vision.

I was blindfolded.

I could also feel the same softness around each of my wrists and my ankles. The ones at my wrists were a bit heavy, and when I tried to move them, the clinking sounds echoed again. I reached one hand over to touch the material circling my opposite wrist. It felt like leather... and something else. Something cold and metallic.

A chain.

My breath caught, heart pumped impossibly fast, alarmed at the possibility of what was happening. I raised my hands, seemingly loosely bound together, to take off the blindfold and froze when I heard a familiar voice.

“Ah, you are awake. Good morning.” That deep, smooth, honey-dripped voice. A voice I could recognize under any circumstances. “Looks like you had a good sleep.”

“Lucien?” I called out his name as I heard his approaching footsteps. “What’s going on?”

Calming down a bit knowing he was here with me, I moved again to pull the blindfold off, but felt his large warm hands stopping me.

“Don’t take them off.” He ordered. I could hear restraint in his voice, something I had not heard for a long time since we were officially an item.

“What’s going on, Lucien?” I asked again, this time, whispering. “Are we in danger?”

I remember Lucien picking me up after work last night, and we went back to his place to watch a movie. And then… and then nothing. I must have fallen asleep like I often do when I was with Lucien. It was a very busy week, so I was tired and looking forward to rejuvenating during the weekend. Did something happen to us while I was asleep?

“No. We are not in danger.”

As my mind tried to process why he emphasized the word “we,” his hands pull mine over my head by the leather cuffs and my back arched until my shoulders hit a wall with a soft thud. I could hear the chains jangling loudly beside my ears and then, there was a click.

“Lucien, why are you doing this?” I demanded in a panicked voice when I realized he had secured my hands to the wall behind me, and no matter how hard I yanked at them, my arms could not get free.

“Good question.” He said slowly as he ran a knuckle softly across my cheek. This time, his magnetic voice was so sweet that I felt like I just gorged on a whole box of chocolate all by myself. I shuddered.

I yanked my arms harder, struggling, trying to get out of my restraints, but all I was able to do was make the metal of the chains clang louder in my ears.

“You shouldn’t struggle like that.” He gently put his hands over my cuffed wrists. “I’ve made sure to use the comfortable ones, but if you yank on them too hard, the leather cuffs may still mar your delicate skin.”

“Please,” my voice shaking slightly at the implications of his words, “you’re scaring me, Lucien.”

“Oh? You are afraid of me now?” He was much closer to me now. I heard him whispering in my left ear and smelled the vague scent of his cologne and a hint of alcohol. Had he been drinking? I wanted to ask, but he continued. “Would you like to escape? Run away from me?”

My body trembled. I opened my mouth, but couldn’t formulate a response.

He traced a finger over my quivering lower lip, wiping away a small droplet of blood from the dry cracks. “But it’s too late. I have given you many chances before, but you have chosen to stay, have you not?”

Lucien pushed his index finger past my lips and began caressing my tongue. I could taste my own blood, but most of all, I could taste him. Reflectively, I lightly sucked on his fingertip. I heard his soft snort before he inserted a second finger in my mouth, this time a little rougher, thrusting them in and out of my mouth.

Despite being restrained by him, I could already feel my body react. Being aroused to his touch was like a Pavlovian response by my body, despite my mind’s reluctance.

By the time he withdrew his fingers, they were well coated with my saliva. I could feel his wet fingers tracing down my delicate jaw to my collarbone. As his fingers dipped lower, I belatedly realized that I was already naked. I must have been too panicked at the sudden situation before to notice.

“Your nipples,” he began again. “They are hard already.” His now slick fingers made small circles around one of them, then I felt a sudden sting.

I yelped. He had pinched it just hard enough for me to feel the pain but not truly hurt me.

“You are very sensitive today.”

I could feel my cheeks heating up at his comment. It must have been because I was blindfolded and robbed of my sight, so all of my other senses have heightened to compensate.

Lowering his head, he took my hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked hard. The borderline painful sensation had me gasping out loud. He chuckled at my reaction, and the small vibration of his lips caused by it sent a small current through my body. I called out his name.

I could hear a slight pop when he released his mouth, he blew softly at my now wet nipple before moving on to the other side, and I shuddered. Between my legs, I could feel myself dampening. I rubbed my thighs together, relishing on the slight friction at my most sensitive area.

The bed shifted a little and Lucien moved to let my arms down. I felt a slight tug on my scalp as he grabbed a fistful of my hair, angling my head towards him, his lips met mine. His kiss was slow but deep as his tongue caressed every inch inside my mouth. I moan against his mouth, and my hands reached up to his chest, grabbing on to his shirt. The chains clanged again at my every movement, reminding me I was still bound and very much at his mercy.

When he ended the kiss, I was breathless, panting, my scalp stinging from the grip he still had on my hair. And then I heard it.

The sound of a zipper opening.

My mind suddenly cleared, no longer focused the arousal I’d previously felt. Although Lucien had always been controlling in bed, whenever he wanted to try something different, he would always coax me into agreeing to it. But this was different. What he did today, chaining and blindfolding me, he had never talked about doing before. Something didn’t feel right about this.

“Wait,” I said, trying to halt him. “Lucien, please untie me. We need to talk. Why are you doing this to me?”

“Hmmm… Why, indeed.” His voice sounded deeper than before, and his grip on my hair tightened. “Shall I give you a hint?”

I nodded.

“When I went to your place on Monday, there was something under your bed.” His voice was so chilling and emotionless it made me shudder. “Something that should not belong there.”

Under my bed? Why was he looking under my bed? I was puzzled but decided to ask the more important question instead.

“Monday?” Taken aback at what he revealed, I asked. “Wasn’t that four days ago?”

If something happened at the beginning of the week, why was he bringing it up only now?

“Yes… Well, five now.” As if he could read my mind, he continued. “It is now Saturday morning, and you have the whole weekend off. No one will be suspicious if you don’t return their calls.”

“The… whole weekend?” Does that mean he was upset with me for the entire work week before he acted on it and he didn’t show any of it this entire time? And more importantly, did he plan on doing this since then?

I felt a chill down my spine at the thought of him meticulously planning all this for half of the week and all the while I didn’t have an inkling of it even though we see each other every day.

“Yes.” He paused. “So have you figured out why I am doing this now?”

I stopped to think for a moment but shook my head.

“That’s okay.” His voice back to the chilling tone. “You can have as much time as you want to think about it.”

I was about to say something more when the hand he was using to grip my hair increased its pressure and was now pushing my head down. And then, I felt the tip of his hot hard length pressed against my mouth.

Surprised at the suddenness in how it changed from talking to this, I pursed my lips closed, and my hands pushed at his trousered thighs, attempting to move away from him. Noticing my intention, his hand clenched my hair even tighter to keep me in place. He gripped my jaw with his other hand and increased the pressure of his fingers just enough to make my jaw slack and my mouth open.

Lucien gently pushed the tip of his erection into my mouth, and I had no choice but to open it wider to accommodate him. He was rarely this forceful in his attitude. Persistent perhaps, but not forceful. Instinct told me that I should not fight him on this. I wasn’t sure what else he would do if I did.

Raising my hands to wrap my fingers around the base of his cock, I flicked my tongue over the tip of his length and started to suck on it gently. I stroked his length as I took him, inch by inch, further into my mouth and I heard him let out a pleasured sigh. He loosened his grip on my hair, but his other hand remained at my jaw.

“Is this how I taught you?” His voice still chilling even though I could hear that he was breathing heavily. “How will you be able to please any man with this?”

I frowned at his scolding. Something was off in what he said, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. But this wasn’t the right time to be thinking about that. I had to concentrate. Sucking harder, I swirled my tongue around his length. He let out a groan, and I took it as encouragement.

I took his entire length in and then slowly retreated, sucking hard, gently grazing the underside with just a little bit of teeth. I could feel his body shudder, so I repeated the action over and over again until with one yell, he released his hot sticky liquid inside my mouth.

He softened inside my mouth after releasing but made no move to pull away from me. Confused, I did not dare to move an inch until I felt him stroking my throat. Only when I involuntarily swallowed every drop of his load did he withdraw from my mouth.

“Good girl.” He praised, brushing his knuckles against my cheek.

The sound of him closing his zipper indicated he probably wasn’t planning on entering me soon. I sat on my knees, unsure of what to do next. I wanted to press him about the reason why he was upset with me and about the thing that was under my bed, but it seemed like he was in no mood in making this easy.

His took hold of my wrists, and I heard the cuffs unlock, but before I was able to let out a sigh of relief, he pulled my right hand towards my ankle and once again, I heard a click. He did the same with my other hand. Click.

He pushed me back onto the bed, and this time, I found myself in the most embarrassing of positions. Arms lied on either side of my body, and my wrists cuffed to my ankles, I had no choice but to keep my knees bent, legs spread wide apart and my drenched sex completely exposed to him.

“Lucien,” I panicked at the humiliating new position. “I’m sorry for whatever that was under my bed, so, please… just release me? This is too embarrassing.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed.” His finger traced up and down along my inner thigh as he chuckled. “You look lovely like this. Like a beautiful pinned butterfly.”

At once, I recalled the story he told me before, about the artist and the butterfly. I never heard the ending as I fell asleep before he finished, but I remembered that the artist had captured the beautiful creature, caging it in fear of losing it.

Was that what he was trying to do? Cage me?

“Besides,” he continued, voice once again in that chilling tone, “you still haven’t figured out why I’m doing this, have you?”

I shook my head no. This week had been such a hectic one that I barely had the time to do the laundry, let alone tidy up the house and look under the bed. What could possibly be there to get Lucien all upset?

“Can’t you just tell me what it was?”

“What would be the fun in that if I do?” The hand that was previously tracing my thigh moved to cup my sex, then in a mock surprised voice, he said, “Oh. You bad girl. How did you get so wet? I haven’t even done anything yet. Or did you just liked the taste of me this much?”

He parted my slick folds and slipped a long slender digit inside me with ease as if to demonstrate how ready I was for him. His finger moved in and out of me as I bit my lower lip in an attempt to stifle my moans. But Lucien never liked it when I tried to keep my voice down, and as if punishing me for trying to do so, he added a second finger and then a third.

I was no longer able to control my voice, and every time he curls his fingers inside me, stroking that most sensitive spot, my hips buckled. Tension kept building in me, and I felt like I was like a tight string ready to snap. I was close.

And then, everything stopped.

“L-Lucien!” I whimpered his name in frustration as he withdrew his fingers from my needy core.

“Oh, how forgetful of me. I promised my co-worker that I would finish compiling the research document and send it to him this morning.” He exclaimed as if nothing happened. The weight on the bed shifted, and I heard his distancing footsteps.

“You’re not going to just leave me like this are you?” I asked in horror. He can’t do this, can he? He can’t just get me to the brink of release and then just leave.

“No. I won’t be _leaving_ you like this.” He chuckled. “I’ll be working over at my desk, so I’ll be _watching_ you like this.”

“But Lucien, you can’t--” I started to protest.

“I won’t be able to work with you chattering though.” He walked back to me and whispered in his deep voice, “Should I gag you?”

I shut my mouth immediately, shaking my head no. I don’t want to be gagged.

“Good. Perhaps you can take this time while I work to think about what is it that you have done.” He stroked my face before walking away. The hand that he used was the same one he had thrusting in me just a minute ago, and I swore he did it on purpose so that I can smell my own arousal on my face.

Several minutes later, I heard him pull out a chair, and then he started typing on the keyboard.

I couldn’t believe this was happening. Is he really leaving me like this to do work?

My sex throbbed, burning in need for him, to be filled by him and yet there was nothing I can do. I tried to rub my thighs together for some relief, but with my ankles tied to my wrists, my legs spread, I could barely close them let alone rub them to cause the friction I so desperately needed to feel. I wiggle my hips around, hoping for something to brush my dripping sex against something, but it soon proved impossible with the position I was in.

I whimpered in frustration.

Lucien reacted by chuckling at me but did nothing else to help.

It felt like forever before my desire subsided that I could finally think straight and Lucien seemed to finally remembered that his naked girlfriend was still tied up on the bed. He walked towards me, and I felt the bed dip as he climbed on.

“So, do you have an answer yet?” He asked.

In the frustration of my throbbing desire not being satisfied, I was unable to think straight at all, let alone figure out the answer to the reason for my punishment. And yes, I realized now without a doubt that he was punishing me for something.

“Did I stand you up on a date?” I had no clue what the reason was, but I had an inkling that he wouldn’t let this go until he got an answer. So I took a stab in the dark and prayed for it to be right.

Without warning, I felt a sudden pinch on my nipple and yelped.

“Wrong answer.” He trailed his hand over my stomach and towards my sex again, reigniting my desire.

This time, he played with my clit, making small circles with just the right amount of pressure then he would flick at it before repeating the process over and over again. The mixed pleasure and pain had me thrashing my head side to side, and my hips buckling uncontrollably.

And then everything stopped again.

I opened my mouth begging for him to give me the release I was so desperate for, but he refused. “This is not how it works.”

I whimpered, frustrated as he went back to his computer to work.

Lucien had the patience of a true devil, and he repeated the process over and over again that I lost count how many times I was brought to the brink of my climax just to be left hanging as he went back to typing on his keyboard.

Some times, he would even tease me with his own erection, rubbing it against my dripping folds and sensitive clit, only to finish himself off with my hand and releasing his load on my stomach before walking away.

I felt like I would go crazy if this continued. I wracked my brain, trying to figure out the answer he was looking for but failed every time. It wasn’t because I stood him up, wasn’t because I forgot to do something I promised to do, wasn’t because I spent time with Kiro, who was the only male friend I saw in the last two weeks outside of work, and it wasn’t because I fell asleep on the couch one too many times.

My guesses got increasingly ridiculous as I got more desperate that I started listing out small insignificant things that I did in the last two weeks until I got a positive response when I yelled out “Laundry” as he was about to return to his desk once again.

“Ah, it seems like you may be starting to remember.” His voice chilled even though I was getting close to the answer he wanted.

I thought hard about my laundry, about what in my laundry could have set off Lucien. And then, it dawned on me.

“The boxers!” I rasped out.

The room was suddenly so quiet it was eerie. And then, he climbed back on the bed between my wide spread legs.

“Yes, the boxers.” He sneered. I had never heard his voice this menacing before. If I wasn’t terrified before this, I was now.

“Lucien, you’ve mistaken! The boxers were--” I tried to explain but was suddenly cut off when his hand covered my mouth, gripping my chin with his long fingers.

“Shhh… you’ve got the correct answer. Now, you can have your reward.”

I heard the sound of his belt buckle, then his zipper before I felt his hard length naked against my drenched sex. I knew I should be protesting about his hand over my mouth, but I was too desperate for him to be inside me that I simply didn’t care.

He pushed his full length inside me with one powerful thrust, and I came apart. My muscles convulsed around his cock, and my back arched as energy exploded within me. My screams of release would have been so loud if he hadn’t had his hand over my mouth.

Perhaps it was due to being taken to the brink and denied release so many times before when I finally was allowed to climax, it was the most powerful one I had ever experienced. I was left breathless and boneless that I could barely move a finger.

But Lucien wasn’t done with me.

He began to pull back, only to slowly enter me again, moving in and out of me at an excruciatingly slow pace. Having just came down from an intense climax, I appreciated the slow pace at first, but soon it was no longer enough. I yearned for him to move faster and harder in me and when he seemed to insist on keeping this pace, I ground my hips against him in an attempt to make him lose that infuriating control of his.

“Remember who is inside you right now. Remember who is giving you this intense pleasure.” He bent down to whisper in my ear.

Perhaps my plan on making him lose control worked or perhaps he had enough of torturing me, Lucien picked up his pace and began thrusting his hips in a much faster, more powerful rhythm.

He released my mouth, seemingly no longer caring if I would say something he didn’t want to hear and probably knowing that nothing coherent could come out of my mouth at this point.

I screamed his name as electricity coursed through my body once again, my back bowed and my sex clenched, milking his length inside me. In the haze of my climax, I could hear the wet slapping of our flesh mixed with the clinking sound of metals. I felt Lucien thrusting into me in short deep strokes. And then, he plunged himself deep inside me, releasing himself as he called my name.

He stayed inside me for a long time before he withdrew from me. I felt him get off the bed and heard clothes rustling before he returned to my side. Metals clanged again and I realized that he was releasing me from the wrist and ankle cuffs.

Exhausted and unable to move, I allowed him to wrap me in his arms as we lay on the bed. He took off my blindfold, so I was able to see again.

I looked around the room curiously but didn’t recognize the place.

“Lucien,” I called his name and got a non-committal sound as a reply. “Where are we?”

I felt his muscles froze and remained silent for so long that I thought he wasn’t going to answer. “This is a room in the basement of my old private lab that I don’t use anymore.”

A room in a basement with no windows that has a bed and somewhere to hook chains and handcuffs to, that sounded more like a dungeon than anything else to me.

I shivered at the thought but decided not to comment or ask further questions. I had long learned that with Lucien, some questions are better left unasked.

However, there was something else that needed to be addressed.

“About those boxers--” I started, bracing myself on my elbows so that I could look him directly in the eyes, but got immediately cut off by him again.

“If there is another man...” He said in a painful tone, holding my shoulder in an almost agonzing grip. “If you truly want to leave, I’ll let you go.”

He said he will let me go, but the look in his eyes that made me suspect otherwise. Perhaps he would let me go, because he always wanted to do the right thing when it comes to my well-being. However, I suspected that deep inside he might have wanted to lock me up just like that artist did with his butterfly.

I sighed.

“There was no other man. And you need to let me finish.” I said in a stern voice. “You remember I was telling you about this pervert that was stealing underwear of single female residents in our building a couple of weeks ago?”

He thought for a moment and nodded.

“Well, it just so happens that my company was filming an ad for boxers and we got a bunch of them from the client as gifts and research materials. So I took one home and hung it out with the rest of my laundry, hoping it will trick the pervert into thinking that a guy is living with me and would leave my underwear alone. I must have dropped it when I brought my dried laundry inside, and that was probably how it got under my bed.”

God, I couldn’t believe how stupid this misunderstanding was.

He had a shocked expression on his face, no doubt having the same thoughts about the level of ridiculousness of the situation.

“There was no other man.” I repeated, wanting to glare at him, but a yawn took over and destroyed my plans. He opened his mouth with a rare panic in his eyes and I immediately knew he was going to apologize, but I cut him off. “Shhh… I know. You can make it up to me tomorrow.”

I settled back beside him and closed my eyes, tired and exhausted from his treatment of me and the climaxes he gave me today.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard him ask, “Why didn’t you use the safe word?”

I scoff sleepily. “I felt safe enough with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lucien was difficult to write for me. It was difficult for me to write his character without going completely one dimensional or straight up making the story non-con, since I've pictured him as a yandere to begin with. But then after discussions with Coronis and other Lucien stans, I realized that there was a lot more to his character. He's still my least favorite out of the four boys, but he's growing on me. That's for sure.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it if you read till the end. And please let me know what you think. :)
> 
> Next up in the punishment themed series is Victor. <3


End file.
